colonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gateway
Synopsis Plot We see some dirty and scruffily dressed children foraging in shopping centre litter bins, another young person is sleeping by a wall. A homeless man walks through the area. He walks quickly, and is trying to look everywhere at once. A young boy appears in front of the man and asks for food, the boy is persistent and distracts the man long enough for a young woman to blow some red dust into his face (using a blow pipe) which sends him to the ground coughing. The Young Boy, Young Woman and another boy (who is Charlie Bowman) beat the man up and take his pack. Redhats appear and they run, losing them easily. When it's quiet they go through the pack, finding a gun amongst other things, and decide to take it all to as person they call Solomon to trade for breakfast. When they stand up we can see they are right by a deserted and rubble strewn Santa Monica Pier. At the Bowman home, Will Bowman is asleep in an armchair when he's woken by Jennifer McMahon knocking on the door with news of the kidnapping of the host. She looks at him and asks if he's had a "long night?" On the way into the office in her car she tells him she'd already tried to call and pick up Beau and that he was gone. She tell Will that she's not happy being kept in the dark about what's happening. In the Homeland Security HQ main office Helena Goldwin is briefing the staff on what has happened. She tells them that the VIP who's missing is a Host and that the last time something comparable happened (in Dallas) The Hosts turned the city into a sheet of glass. She didn't add "with the intense heat from their weapons", but it was implied. She also tells them that she's in charge now, not Alan Snyder. In the tunnels, Eric Broussard, Katie Bowman and the APIS Cell are in a pick up truck modified to run on the underground rail tracks. In the back of the truck, on the floor between the seats, is the Host that was taken captive at the end of "Zero Day". It appears to be dead, or at least deeply unconscious. BB is taking some flack about making the bomb too powerful. There's some discussion about what to do the the Host, Broussard wants to dump it and run. Simon Eckhart wants to learn from it. They argue and then agree to get out of the tunnels, with the Host, and back to "the loft", where the APIS Cell work. They check the Host for locator beacons, they find one and wrap it in an aluminium First Aid blanket to shield the device by creating a makeshift Faraday Cage. They start to carry the Host back to the loft, carrying it in a blanket between two peopleand then slung over Broussard's shoulder. At home, Will tells Maddie to take the kids plus Abraham Bowman somewhere safe and Maddies suggests the Green Zone. It seems to be the first time Will has known where she's been working. WIll tells Bram what's happening and manages to get the emergency phone number out of him - it's to the loft. Will calls the number but with no reply. At the entrance to the Green Zone there's a crowd and in the confusion to get admitted, Bram slips away from them. She gets in with the two younger children and Minnie the Bowman Family dog. The APIS Cell, Katie and Broussard, are finding carrying the Host back to the loft a slow process - and decide to steal a Homeland Security SUV. Morgan flags one down on a pretext and then is horrified when Broussard immediately kills the two Redhats who were in it. Katie looks after her. They put the Host in the trunk of the SUV and drive away. Alan Snyder goes in search of his daughter, he finds the group house she's living in and offer her a pass that will let her leave the LA Bloc. She declines it, it's obvious they're not on speaking terms. Maddie and the children arrive at Nolan's house, he's very welcoming. He explains to Maddie what has happened and that he has to choose someone to support. Maddie tells him to "support everyone, until you absolutely have to decide". Will, Jennifer and Homeland Security have found the pickup used to escape from the bomb site. They realise that the tracking device must have been shielded. Jennifer has surveillance video of Broussard and Katie. Will recognises both but it's not clear if Jennifer recognises Katie, but it seems lilkely Bram recruits a nervous Mr. Carson for a well planned and risk free excursion under The Wall. In the Homeland SUV, Team APIS are seeing a lot of Drone activity all going the same way. They round a bend and see a large office block, surrounded by hovering drones. They stop in time to see the drones destroy the building in front of them. CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Proxy Snyder * Amanda Righetti as Maddie Bowman * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Abraham Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman Guest Starring * Charlie Bewley as Eckhart * Thora Birch as Morgan * Adam Busch as Mr. Carson * Molly Kunz as Cynthia Snyder * Gonzalo Menendez as Lagarza * Adrian Pasdar as Nolan Burgess * Kathleen Rose Perkins as Jennifer McMahon * Victor Rasuk as BB * Ally Walker as Helena Goldwin * Erin Way as Lindsey Co-Starring *John Lee Ames as Homeless Man *Seth Allyn Austin as Substation Redhat *Jacob Buster as Charlie Bowman *Cooper J. Friedman as Hudson Kenner *Elisha Hennig as Harris *Montse Hernandez as Sam *Anthony Hill as Checkpoint Redhat *Jerod Meagher as Danny *Jill Remez as Administrator *Jah Shams as Promenade Redhat *Jason Williams as Smith Crew * Music by Clinton Shorter * Edited by Russell Denove * Director of Photography Jeffrey Jur, ASC * Co-Producer Ra'uf Glasgow * Co-Producer, Unit Production Manager Cathy Mickel Gibson * Co-Producer Cory Bird * Co-Producer Sal Calleros * Co-Producer Daniel C. Connolly * Executive Story Editors Dre Alvarez & Anna Fishko * Co-Executive Producer Dennis Hammer * Co-Executive Producer Wes Tooke * Executive Producer Josh Holloway * Executive Producer Nelson McCormick * Executive Producer Ryan Condal * Executive Producer Carlton Cuse * Written by Carlton Cuse, Ryan Condal, Wes Tooke * Directed by Nelson McCormick Episode Deaths * NA Trivia * This episode marks Jacob Buster's first appearance, except in photographs, as Charlie Bowman. * The song Dharma Lady can be heard, this is a reference to Lost. Video Gallery Colony 'Bram Steps In It' from Season 1 Finale Colony 'Proxy Has a Soft Spot' from Season 1 Finale Colony 'Will Gets a Head Start' from Season 1 Finale Colony 'Stuff Just Got Real' from Season 1 Finale Colony Preview - Season One Finale Colony 'Gateway’ Episode 110 Commentary Colony 'Will Phones Katie' from Season 1 Finale Colony 'Noland Shows His Political Stripes' from Season 1 Final Colony 'Drones Come For Will' from Season 1 Finale Stills Gallery Gateway.jpg References Category:Season 1 Episodes